reznikfandomcom-20200215-history
Player a Guild Housing
Co je Player a Guild Housing ? Player a Guild Housing jsou vlastnosti, které by umožnily hráčům nebo celé guildě vlastní bydlení ať už formou vyvolání příbytku, instancovanou zónou, vlastním pozemkem v herním světě, itemem podobným hearthstonu či domem na klíč. Takový příbytek by mohl pak obsahovat individuální (volitelný) interiér, skladový prostor (jako banka), nebo více prostorů, některý co by mohl být sdílený s návštěvníky domu, například jídlo a pití. Tyto domy můžou mít také funkci rested XP. Guild House by pak mohl obsahovat trofeje z poražených bossů či PVP, zbrojnice kde se budou generovat různé itemy, kuchyně, která umožní hráčům rychleji vařit nebo například zahrada, kde jednou týdně vyrostou květiny pro Herbalismus a podobně. Proč tyto funkce přidat do hry ? * Větší skladový prostor itemů. *Návštěvy přátel hlavně z pohledu RP. *Zvýšit in-game pocit WoW. *V případě dalšího "Corrupted Blood Incident" (Debuff ze Zul'Gurub Patch 1.7) hráč může tuto pohromu přečkat v bezpečí domova. *Guild PvP, války a dobývání jiných Guild Housů. *Guildy potřebují společné místo setkání. Guild House by byl ideální. *Bydlení ať už hráčské nebo guildovní nabízí vytvoření nové profese. *Guild House by se mohl stát důležitým nástrojem pro recruitování nových členů. *Guildy potřebují podporovat pocit soudržnosti a loajality, Guild House by toto mohl poskytovat. *Nové crafty v profesích pro výrobu vybavení Guild / Player příbytků. Proč tyto funkce nebyly přidány ? *Náklady na vývoj a možné ztráty času developera (proč tedy nezaměstnají více lidí ?) věnovat se jiným věcem. *Player / Guild bydlení pouze vytváří více myšlení a frustraci. Hráči můžou zapomenout kde (banka, guild / player house, atd) jaké itemy skladují (ano toto je opravdu jeden z důvodů Blizzardu). *Guild House by mohl odstranit celé guildy z měst což vede k poměrně prázdným městům. *Pokud by byl Guild House realizován tak aby byl ve městě, hráči by mohli ztratit důvod vůbec města opouštět (což už je, všude jsou jen porty a není třeba města vůbec kvůli cestování opouštět, navíc fly mount v Azerothu je také velký fail) a naopak by byl prázdný herní svět. *Developerům nestojí věnovat tolik času do vývoje Player / Guild Housů pokud by vedly k předchozím důvodům. Vyjádření Blizzardu Postupně lze vidět jak myšlenka Player / Guild bydlení upadá, ale stále je tu nějaká šance, například podívejme se na vylepšení guild systému v Cataclysmu. Pokud tyto příbytky budou někdy implementovány do WoW věřil bych že spíš Guild House něž Player House. 2004-12-14 Caydiem: "Housing is a huge feature with a lot of dedicated time needed. While we definitely want to do housing, and it is something 'on the list', it's not a 'soon after release' feature. It's more of an 'on the horizon' feature. :)" 2004-07-15 Katricia: "Guild Halls will most likely not be implemented before World of Warcraft is released. They are very similar to Player Housing (which also will not make the release). Both Player Housing and Guild Halls will be implemented as soon as possible after release. I have no information available regarding the functions of either Guild Halls or Player Housing. ~Kat :)" Katricia: Player housing will not be available until after World of Warcraft has been released. Our plan is to add player housing in a future live update or expansion. Our current idea (which could change) is to extend the cities to have player housing neighborhoods. For example, in the canal area of Stormwind players can see a blue instance portal behind a large portcullis; this is the entrance to the player housing neighborhood in Stormwind. 2006-1-7 Tigole: "You've posted some really cool ideas on Guild Halls. Player and guild housing is something we've always been interested in pursuing. While we won't be including those features in the Burning Crusade, that doesn't mean we've abandoned our hope to include housing in the game sometime in the future." 2006-10-02 Nethaera: "The word is that we like the idea of player housing and would like to implement it at some point in the future, however we don't have any particular ETA of when we will. There is a laundry list of things we still would like to add to World of Warcraft and this is just one of them." 2007-10-04 Nethaera: "These were not promised at any particular time . I don't believe we even used the word "promise" in any statements about these. We have said in the past , however, that these are things we would like to see added to the game. I can't give you an ETA since we don't have one as of yet. We'd like them added in, sure, but beyond that we couldn't tell you more. When we get close to a point where we actually are implementing these things, we'll do what we can to give you all a heads-up." 2008-9-01 Drysc: "Heh, well skimming through it seems not everyone wants player housing at the moment. Not that we use the forums as a barometer for popular opinion, but anyway...Player housing is still something that intrigues us. If the place and time are right, and we can add player housing and make it a meaningful addition to the game, make it cool, we'll do so." 2008-9-01 Tom Chilton: "Is there a feature in another MMO that you admire and would like to see in WoW? Sure! Right now, for example, we don't have a housing system. Other MMOs have it and it's a system that we've talked about since before the launch of the original WoW. We've talked about housing and how we'd do it and how it might work for at least five years. Is it something you're actively working on? No, we're not working on right now, but it's incredibly complex to do right and we're not sure yet if it's going to be the right thing for WoW in the long run. It has major implications for the game itself and again I wouldn't go out of my way and say never but it's not on the immediately of things to do." 2012-07-25 Takralus Ooo I haven't seen this one for a while! I'm afraid there's no update since the last time we spoke about it. We know it's a feature that some players would be interested in, but consider the fact that players are sad to see the world outside the city is quieter since the introduction of things like the LFD tool and flying mounts etc. I'm speculating here, but player housing may take yet more people out of the world, and even cities. Plus there's also the continuous weighing-up we have to do when it comes to development time. I imagine it would be a huge task, taking the devs away from creating new encounters and other features. Fakta Player / Guild bydlení bylo na seznamu pro každou expanzi, ale vždy to bylo odsunuto, jelikož to nebyla priorita. Vývoj první zóny pro bydlení začal už v roce 2003, existovala poměrně daleko za Silithusem, v uniklé verzi WoW 0.5.3 se tam můžeme podívat, místo nemá žádný název jen standartní "***On Map Dungeon***". Později tato zóna byla smazána, ale ne všechno, vývojáři zapoměli smazat vodu co tam byla v malém rybníku a tak byla pod hladinou moře i hladina původního rybníku až do konce WotLK. OotHE (známý explorer/exploiter) toto místo pojmenoval "Developers Playground" po tom co si ho všiml při průzkumu opuštěné Taurenské vesnice za Silithusem a pořádal event kdo se na toto vývojářské hřiště dostane. Později na WotLK bylo objeveno další vývojářské hřiště tentokrát v Northrendu hodně severozápadně od pevniny, toto hřiště však vzniklo z jinýh důvodů než to první, příčinu nalezneme na uniklé alpha verzi WotLK kde zde vidíme různé pokusy zejména Crystalsong Forestu. Už od prvních verzí Stormwindu můžeme naleznout u vodních kanálů velký zamřížováný vchod do instance s modrým portálem, který byl smazán s příchodem Cataclysmu. Tento portál sloužil jako vstup do hráčských příbytků avšak nikdy neportoval. Jeden ze zaměstnanců Blizzardu (Katricia) se 15.7.2004 vyjádřil, že tento portál má být opravdu vstupem pravděpodobně pro hráče Alliance. V souborech hry existuje mnoho zmínek o hráčských příbytcích, zejména modely, které občas naznačují některé zamýšlené metody a funkce hráčských domů. Například složka "guildhouses" obsahuje dva WMO modely - "guildhousea" a "guildhouseb". Zní to povědomě ? Ano psal jsem o tom u GM Islandu, guildhousea je totiž jeho neodmyslitelnou součástí a později (Cataclysm) se také objevil ve Stormwindu (Command Center). Guildhouseb existuje ve hře už od alpha v Hillsbrad Foothills a je tam stále i dnes, je hlavním sídlem Ravenholdu. Dále existuje složka s názvem "playerhousing" a obsahuje dva WMO modely "humanlevelonetest" a "humanlevelthreetest". Tyto domy vypadají jako ty co můžeme vidět všude po světě WoW jen nemají interiér což naznačuje, že měl být individuální, pravděpodobně si každý mohl vymyslet vlastní interiér samozřejmně v jistých mezích. Nakonec můžeme naleznout prakticky všechny druhy Alliančních budov v M2 verzích (stáje, farma, pila, silo, stodola) což naznačuje možnost tyto budovy stavět v různých velikostech (u M2 lze měnit velikost, u WMO ne). V databázi také existuje spell, kterým se dal postavit / vyvolat dům - House (TEST) (Spell ID 6757). Tento spell spawne právě humanlevelonetest. Existuje screenshot tohoto spellu z WoW Beta, který pořídilo GM (viz galerie). Tento spell existuje stále ještě dnes, na většině free ho lze ozkoušet, ve Wowhead databázi byl odstraněn na začátku WotLK jako mnoho dalšího. V datadisku Mists of Pandaria se dá říct, že lze vidět náznak Player House - Pole, na kterém bylo možné pěstovat suroviny pro cooking nebo i materiál pro crafting. Datadisk Warlords of Draenor přináší Guild House system ! Datadisk Warlords of Draenor oznámený na Blizzconu 2013 přináší budování vlastních pevností a jejich vylepšování, tato funkce se jmenuje Garrisons. Zajímavý je ten obrat - nejdříve "Player / Guild bydlení pouze vytváří více myšlení a frustraci" a nyní "se snaží dát hráčům větší prostor ve World of Warcraft, který si budou moci upravit podle svého, idea Blizzardu je udělat Garrison zábavou". Přijde mi to jako chytrý marketingový tah, jednoduše proč dát do hry hned všechno, když to budeme dělat postupě a jakš takš udržíme stále stejný počet předplatitelů ? *Do těchto pevností se nebude procházet žádným loadingem či portálem, sídla budete moci umístit do jedné ze zón v Draenoru. Sídlo pak bude obsahovat parcely (malé budou určeny pro budovy, které něco vyrábějí, větší například pro kasárny a pak největší), na kterých půjde stavět různé budovy (stáje, kasárny, hospodu, kovárnu, atd). S vylepšováním pevnosti bude parcel přibývat. Pokud zastavíte všechny parcely, půjde zvýšit úroveň pevnosti. Maximální úroveň pevnosti bude tři. Můžete si vybrat vzhled a budovy, které budou zvenku viditelné. Možné je vybrat i specializaci (jestli váš důl vytěží více minerálů za hodinu nebo raději zvýšíte šanci na loot nějakého vzácného gemu) této budovy což má i důsledky jak na její vzhled z venku tak zevnitř. Specializaci budovy bude možné změnit ovšem za peníze. V každé budově se hned po založení budu nacházet starting buildings. Každá budova bude mít nějakou užitečnou vlastnost (trénování služebnictva, vyrábění věcí, těžba surovin, atd). Všechny budovy bude možné vylepšovat pomocí blueprintů, které bude možné nalézt po různě světě. Vylepšením budovy se změní jak vlastnosti, tak i vzhled. Například když vylepšíte stáje, budova se stane větší a propracovanější a budete moci posílat více followerů na mise. Sídla budou vypadat rozdílně v závislosti frakci. Lidé v partě můžou vidět vaše sídlo, zejména proto, že bude moci obchodovat s materiálem mezi pevnostmi. Třeba přebytek dřeva vyměnit za kámen. Některé budovy budou moci nahradit profesi. *Followeři jsou NPC, která si budete moci najmout jako své služebnictvo. Mohou vylepšovat pevnost, sbírat loot pro vaši postavu nebo je můžete zaúkolovat (například těžba surovin, vytváření itemů, atd). Tyto úkoly budou plnit i když jste offline, followeři za vás nebudou moci plnit běžné questy. Budou mít svůj vlastní character level, item level a zaměření, takže pokud bude mít follower dovednost mining, budete ho moci poslat těžit minerály. Bude několik druhů followerů - common, uncommon, rare, epic. To určuje, kolik dovedností může follower mít (epic NPC bude moci dělat více věcí než common). Někteří followeři si najdou cestu kvám sami od sebe, jiné získáte z questů nebo po vylepšení hospody. Pochopitelně si je půjde najmout i za peníze. Pokud nejsou followeři zrovna na misi, můžete kdykoliv navštívit na určitých místech a dát jim další úko l. Když nějaký follower nesplní úkol například v dungeonu, zůstane tam uvězněný a vy ho budete muset zachránit při další výpravě. Folloveři budou sbírat zkušenosti, aby se dostali z levelu 90 na level 100. Také budou získávat equip. Čím větší level a lepší equip, tím bude větší úspěšnost úkolů a lepší odměna / kořist. *Když budou úkoly úspěšně splněné, získáte materiál pro vylepšování vašeho sídla, když budete mít štěstí, můžete získat i equip pro vaši postavu. Za každou misi získávají vaši followeři zkušenosti. Při úspěšném úkolu lze získat dva druhy materiálů - klasický (stejný jako z miningu, herbalismu, atd) a nebo materiál, co půjde použít pro úpravu pevnosti. Jak se dostat do Player a Guild Housing ? *WoW Alpha 0.5.3 klient. *Model Edit (mapa 0.5.3 klienta pro novější verze WoW). *Exploration staré verze Stormwindu (do 3.3.5a) - Lze se pouze podívat za zamřížovaný portál. *Staň se zaměstnancem Blizzardu, určitě nějaké vývojové mapy mají. *Datadisk Warlords of Draenor (platí pro nový Guild House systém). Galerie WoWHousing3.0.jpg|Screenshot jak GM použilo spell Create House (TEST) WoWScrnShot_092113_123041.jpg|Player Housing WoW Alpha 0.5.3 WoWScrnShot_092113_123110.jpg|Player Housing WoW Alpha 0.5.3 WoWScrnShot_092113_123118.jpg|Player Housing WoW Alpha 0.5.3 WoWScrnShot_092113_123315.jpg|Player Housing WoW Alpha 0.5.3 WoWScrnShot_092113_123334.jpg|Player Housing WoW Alpha 0.5.3 WoWScrnShot_092113_123835.jpg|Player Housing WoW Alpha 0.5.3 WoWScrnShot_092113_123847.jpg|Player Housing WoW Alpha 0.5.3 silithusguildhousing.jpg|Pozůstatek vody WoWScrnShot_121713_180641.jpg|Takto vypadá místo kde byl vstup do hráčských příbytků v SW od Cataclysmu mise1.jpg|Follower - Mise mise2.jpg|Follower - Mise 889cc3f913532c5b63ed59a90eca593e.jpg|Garrisons artwork-18-full.jpg artwork-19-full.jpg dum1.jpg dum2.jpg dum3.jpg dum4.jpg WoWScrnShot_122114_011229.jpg|Garrison - WoD 6.0.3